


And You Failed Him (Not Again)

by romanoffrights



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Brotherly Love, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Heavy Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Incest, Other, We Die Like Men, u heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffrights/pseuds/romanoffrights
Summary: Another bus came to a stop, and he looked up from his shaky hands, because maybe, just maybe, Klaus would come out of this one.





	And You Failed Him (Not Again)

Ben hated the thought of leaving Klaus alone. He always had hated the idea of it. The idea that Klaus could hurt himself, or get hurt, or, God, end up like Ben had.

So Ben was with Klaus when the two ended up on the bus, sat right next to his brother, who was messing with the briefcase he'd stolen from those- those two assholes. 

They sat in silence, minus the murmuring from Klaus. Ben was fiddling with his hands, and-

A flash of blue.

Ben glanced over at where it'd came from. Where Klaus had been sitting.

Had been, being the key words, of course.

Klaus wasn't there anymore. Neither was the briefcase. Ben's eyes widened, and he stumbled to his feet.

"Klaus?" Ben spoke, voice laced with worry and fear and God Klaus was alone again, he was alone again, alone again and he was going to get hurt and-

"Klaus!" Ben shouted, hoping- praying there'd be a reply, "Klaus! This- is this a prank? It's not funny! Klaus!"

Ben's hands were shaking. He could feel Them again. Maybe it came with the worry, the fear. The fear that Klaus was gone or hurt.

Ben eventually stopped shouting for Klaus. He'd give anything to be alive right now, to be solid, to be able to get help.

But he couldn't.

So he'd wait.

The bus came to a stop, and Ben walked out. He walked through people in the process, which he never liked. But he didn't care at the moment. He was too terrified to care.

Ben's breathing was labored, and he sat down at the bus stop. And he hoped to God Klaus would come back. 

He sat there. He sat there for what felt like days, but was probably only two hours.

Another bus came to a stop, and he looked up from his shaky hands, because maybe, just maybe, Klaus would come out of this one.

Ben was right. Thank God. He was right. Klaus was okay. Ben wanted to cry, Klaus was okay. He wasn't hurt. 

Kinda.

Klaus came stumbling out of the bus, which quickly rode off. His hands were blood stained and clutching the briefcase.

Ben stood quickly, reaching for Klaus, but his hand went right through him. Klaus didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to notice Ben.

Ben watched as his brother- his best friend- slammed the briefcase over and over again against the bench Ben had just been sitting on, before he launched it across the street.

"Klaus-" Ben tried, but to no use. Klaus instead let out a scream that made Ben's heart ache. 

Maybe it was selfish, but God, Ben couldn't help but think he'd really failed Klaus this time.

The briefcase burst into flames. Ben helplessly watched as Klaus fell to his knees, before curling up and letting out soft sobs.

And Ben couldn't do anything about it. That was the worst part of it all. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't hug Klaus, or let him cry into his shoulder, or any of that.

What Ben would give just to be able to hug Klaus again.

But he couldn't. So instead, Ben sat on he dirty ground, right next to Klaus, and let the other cry until he couldn't anymore.

And Ben cursed whatever God was out there.


End file.
